I Wonder Why
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Haruhi/Kyon, One-shot Haruhi began pulling me to the clubroom. I couldn't quite see her face, but I think she was blushing. I wonder why.


I walk down the halls with Taniguchi, hoping to have as much as a normal morning as possible. Ever since Haruhi and her godly powers came into my life, I barely get to talk to my other friends. Well, I could never call them "actual friends". We are more like acquaintances. Still, I want to hang on to what's left of my normal life.

"Kyon!"

You know, Haruhi, why do you always come when I have these inner monologues. Can't the audience just listen to what I have to say?

"Wait up!" Haruhi came running up to me and grabbed my hand, "I want to remind you about the club activities. We are searching the town for those sneaky aliens today!"

She seems really excited. I kind of feel sorry she doesn't know she has an alien, time-traveler, and esper with her already. It makes me wonder why I'm the only normal guy in her circle.

"Aw, you guys going on another date?"

Crap, I forgot Taniguchi was still here. I took my hand out of hers and turned to him, hoping he would get the message right. He gave a look that said "You know there's some truth to that". I sighed and shook my head, putting my hand on his shoulder. How many times do I have to say it until he finally understands?

"We aren't dating for the last time! We are just friends. Besides, I wouldn't call 'looking for aliens' a date," I snapped.

Taniguchi shrugged with a smirk and began walking to class by himself. I watched him leave and found myself sort of envying him. He didn't have to put up with all the paranormal things in my life. I guess I was too busy staring at him that I missed the look on Haruhi's face. I didn't quite see that sad, angry look on her face. Her mood turned sour.

"Stop staring at him, Kyon. People will think you're gay. Come on," she muttered.

Haruhi grabbed my hand and began dragging me to class. Her grip seemed tight and hurt my hand. I wonder what did I do that made her so frustrated.

Haruhi was unusually silent in class. What was with her? You wouldn't believe what she said when the teacher asked her to answer a question.

"You're talking to _me_? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to your lesson. Maybe you need to learn how to be a better teacher because I'm not getting educated," Haruhi snarled.

Anyways, she had stopped acting like herself. I don't really know why though. This ran through my mind as I went to the library during lunch. Usually, I'd be at the clubroom, but I needed to return my overdue book.

I ran through the hallways to the school library, which was actually pretty close to the clubroom. I ran into a couple people and saw Taniguchi. He smirked and began talking to me about his date on Sunday. I pretended to listen as he babbled on about some Sion. Honestly, I didn't give a care. I gave my book to the librarian and was about to leave. Then a thought occurred to me. Haruhi wasn't here to boss me around. I might as well check my grades while I'm here. I could not do that in the clubroom with Haruhi constantly making sure I'm working on our site. I walked over to the computer and found a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I find Haruhi (almost on cue), and her pissed off expression.

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

"I need to check my grades," I replied dryly.

"Do that in the clubroom," Haruhi hissed.

'Fine," I said defeated.

She then stopped me and examined me. She pointed to my tie.

"Your tie is all messed up, Kyon! You don't expect the chief of the SOS brigade to let this pass!" Haruhi scoffed.

She grabbed my tie and began trying to pull it off. Her soft fingers touched my skin a bit, and she began to pause a bit. Her face was facing my chest so I couldn't see her reaction. Haruhi took a deep breath, and she soon returned to fixing my tie.

"What would you do without me...?" she mumbled.

Yeah, without you, I probably wouldn't exist.

"I can take it from here," I said as I started pulling on my tie.

She still gripped on on it and watched my hand pull the tie off. I still couldn't believe she couldn't pull it off; the knot wasn't that tight.

"Pull harder," she instructed.

"I'm trying," I said coolly.

"Not good enough. Harder!"

What was she? My mother? I fixed my tie, and she took a couple steps back. Haruhi kept staring at the ground. I thanked her and she mumbled a few words I couldn't quite hear. We began walking to the club room. Just as we almost exited the school library, Taniguchi stopped me.

"Woah, dude, no sex in the library," he said with a wink.

What was he talking about? Was he...ugh...Haruhi's face flushed red and she looked away.

"You're disgusting," Haruhi yelled and took my hand, "Come on, let's go to the clubroom."

Haruhi began pulling me to the clubroom. I couldn't quite see her face, but I think she was blushing. I wonder why.

**A/N**: This happened to me today at school with my crush except he had a zipper stuck. I sort of made Haruhi me in this situation so sorry if it seems ooc. Hope you like it ^_^


End file.
